


De giros inesperados y familias entrelazadas

by Chio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter se había enfrentado a innumerables peligros a lo largo de su vida. Por eso mismo pensaba que se encontraba más que preparado para ser padre. Eso creía, hasta que Albus le comunicó su decisión: contraer matrimonio con Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De giros inesperados

**1\. De giros inesperados**

**  
**

Harry no aguardó mucho en casarse. Contrajo nupcias con Ginny Weasley una vez que el mundo mágico se hallaba casi recuperado de la guerra, o mejor dicho  _oxigenado_  puesto que este (si le preguntaran a Harry) nunca se recuperaría del todo. Las guerras dejan muertos, y los muertos a personas que los lloran.  _Una muerte nunca se supera_ , pensaría Harry cada vez que observara el rostro entristecido de la señora Weasley al preparar aquel postre que tanto le gustaba a Fred.

 

Aun así, se podía decir que la vida de Harry había sido relativamente feliz tras la guerra. Continuó sus estudios, tomándoselos muy en serio (para sorpresa de Hermione) y convirtiéndose en un respetable Auror años más tarde, disfrutando de su trabajo aunque en ocasiones este fuera algo frustrante. Adoraba la acción, pero no el papeleo que venía tras ella.

Su matrimonio con Ginevra fue noticia en todo el mundo mágico. Allá donde fuera se podían leer en los títulos de los periódicos y revistas de moda " _el niño que vivió se casa"._ Para desgracia de Harry, tras su victoria sobre Voldemort, la prensa solía ser un añadido bastante frecuente en su vida.

 

A los veintiocho años Harry fue padre por primera vez. James Sirius Potter dotaría su vida de felicidad, aunque este la revolviera más que la estabilizara.

__—_ Desde luego no ha salido a mi —_diría Ginny años más tarde mientras limpiaba uno de los nuevos estropicios de su primogénito _—, yo era mucho más tranquila._

_  
_

Años más tarde Harry sería bendecido por segunda vez con el nacimiento del pequeño Albus Severus. Su niño tranquilo y, a veces, demasiado maduro para su edad.

_**__—__** Eres una bendición—_le diría Harry revolviendo su cabello, prácticamente idéntico al de su padre _—.Un poco de tranquilidad en esta tempestad de locura._

Y es que, poco tiempo después, al carácter impulsivo y busca problemas de James se le uniría la curiosidad e hiperactividad de su única hija: Lily Luna Potter.

___—__ Cuando vayan a Hogwarts podremos disfrutar de la tranquilidad de hace años —_prometió su mujer mientras peinaba los cabellos pelirrojos de su pequeña Lily.

Harry no estaba tan seguro de eso. Y fue cuando James partió a Hogwarts que pudo verificar su teoría.

Nadie en la familia había dudado que James sería parte de Gryffindor al entrar en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

___—__ Será un león, como nosotros —_había dicho Ron el día de su cumpleaños mientras se metía un nuevo canapé en la boca.

 

Lo que Harry no esperaba es que a los dos días de asistir a Hogwarts llegara una carta a su despacho que lo citara  _urgentemente, señor Potter_ a tener una conversación con Minerva Mcgonagall.

___—__ Lamento comunicarle señor Potter —_le había dicho muy seriamente _— que hemos tenido altercados con su hijo._

Harry suspiró frustrado acomodándose las gafas.

___—__ Créame, no me sorprende._

___—__ Su hijo es… —_la mujer de avanzada edad meditó que palabra usar que describiera a la perfección al niño _—muy Weasley._

_  
_

Ambos sonrieron al pensar en aquella comparación. Era cierto, James guardaba bastante parecido con la personalidad que George y el difunto Fred habían tenido antes de la guerra.

A aquella visita al despacho de la directora le seguirían otras muchas. ¿Diez? ¿Veinte por año? Quién sabe, Harry ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Por qué iba?  _James se ha peleado con un alumno de Slytherin,_ le diría Minerva.

_James ha copiado en un examen._

_James ha gastado una broma a las alumnas de su casa._

_James ha inundado el lavabo de prefectos._

_James, James, James…_

Y ante esto Harry solo podía suspirar frustrado una vez más deseando que terminara aquel fatídico año escolar y temblando imaginándose los seis siguientes.

 

Dos años más tarde Albus ingresaría a Hogwarts, con miedo a quedar seleccionado en la casa Slytherin, acompañado de su prima Rose.

_Era verdad lo que decía papá, hablé con el sombrero y aceptó incluirme en Gryffindor._

Harry y Ginny sonrieron al leer la carta Albus, era de esperar que al igual que su hermano él también fuera un Gryffindor, aunque este creyera lo contrario. Harry suspiró tranquilo al pensar que su pequeño Albus no daría problema alguno, pero un escalofrió recorrió su columna una vez más al recordar al no tan tranquilo James.

 

Los días pasaron y la primera carta del año llegó al despacho de un ya muy resignado Harry. Este se levantó, recogió su capa y se dispuso a transportarse por medio de la Red Flu hacia Hogwarts.

___—__ Buenos días Potter —_le dijo la directora una vez en el despacho.

___—__ ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?_  _—_ preguntó con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

___—__ Me temo que esta vez no ha sido James._

El auror la miró sorprendido. Era lo que menos esperaba oír esa mañana. Incluso le hubiera sorprendido menos escuchar que su esposa estaba embarazada de nuevo (Merlín no lo quisiera).

___—__ Veo que ya podremos comenzar —_dijo al escuchar el sonido tan característico que hacían los polvos Flu _—.Bienvenido señor Malfoy, no sabe lo que me alegra volverlo a ver._

Harry volvió su mirada para observar al mago que acababa de llegar a la sala y pudo asegurar que se trataba de Malfoy. Su pelo seguía igual de rubio que hace diecinueve años, o incluso más, y aunque se podían vislumbrar algunas arrugas en su rostro debido al paso de los años, su aspecto era prácticamente el mismo que tenía tras la guerra.

___—__ Potter —_saludó con aquel tono de voz tan Malfoy.

___—__ Malfoy._

El rubio tomó asiento a su lado dispuesto a escuchar aquello que la directora debía decir.

___—__ Debo decirle que sus hijos —_dijo colocándose las gafas _— son lo más parecido a ustedes dos que he encontrado en años. Solo han pasado cuatro días desde que el curso comenzó y los dos niños ya se odian a muerte. ¿Ha habido algo que los haya influenciado a que se lleven mal? Tal vez recuerdos pasados que hayan compartido en familia, ¿quizás?_

___—__ No —_había mentido Harry recordando las malditas historias que Ron solía contarles a los niños _—. ¿Se han peleado?_

___—__ Me temo que sí, pero no ha sido nada grave. Nada que unas horas en la enfermería no pueda solucionar._

___—__ Me extraña mucho viniendo de Scorpius —_dijo Draco _—_. _Hablaré con él seriamente._

___—__ No es necesario —_respondió Mcgonagall rápidamente _—. Son solo peleas entre niños. ¿Debo recordarles a ambos lo ajetreados que volvieron aquellos años escolares? Ambos han sido ya castigados, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer._

_  
_

Ambos magos se despidieron adecuadamente de la mujer y se dispusieron a partir.

___—__ Potter —_repitió a modo de  _adiós._

___—__ Malfoy —_dijo este a su vez.

 

Tras esto se harían innumerables las veces que Harry, junto a Malfoy, visitaría el despacho de la directora debido a alguna nueva rencilla entre los dos niños. Y al contrario de lo que pensaba la directora, los años juntos no hacían que las peleas disminuyeran, sino que las atenuaban aún más y más hasta el punto en el que incluso Mcgonagall se planteaba separarlos de algunas clases.

___—__ No podemos culparlos dados sus genes familiares —_decía resignada la profesora.

 

Para suerte de ambos padres, seis años más tarde Scorpius y Albus abandonarían Hogwarts sin ningún altercado demasiado preocupante, y no volverían a verse por el resto de sus vidas.

O al menos eso pensaban.

 

Harry disfrutaba de su café matutino y su día de descanso mientras leía el periódico en soledad. Ginny se encontraba de viaje debido a su trabajo como columnista del Profeta, James se encontraría solo Merlín sabía dónde, y su pequeña Lily (que ya no era tan pequeña) debía de dormir aún escaleras arriba.

 

__—__ Papá  _—_ le había dicho Albus desde el resquicio de la puerta _—_ , ¿podemos hablar?

Harry lo saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre era agradable recibir una visita de su hijo.

__—__ ¿No deberías estar trabajando?  _—_ le dijo extrañado _—_ ¿Quieres una taza de café?

__—__ En realidad quería hablarte de algo importante  _—_ respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza a su propuesta de una taza de café con leche.

__—__ ¿Qué pasa?  _—_ preguntó ya sin la sonrisa en su rostro _—_  ¿Debo preocuparme?

__—__ No  _—_ sonrió, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez si debería preocuparse _—_. Verás… hace un tiempo que salgo con una persona.

__—__ Eso es genial, hijo  _—_ respondió sonriendo una vez más.

__—__ Es una persona maravillosa  _—_ se apresuró a decir su hijo _—_ , y me gustaría que la  _conocierais_ a fondo en la cena de navidad.

__—__ No creo que haya ningún problema, tu madre estará encantada.

__—__ Tengo la sensación de que no lo estaría tanto…  _—_ dijo con nerviosismo.

__—__ Sabes que tu madre es muy posesiva con sus hijos  _—_ Harry tomó otro sorbo de su café con aire divertido _—._ Pero si es una buena chica os apoyará en todo.

__—__ No es una chica  _—_ dijo al fin.

 

Oh.

_Oh._

_  
_

__—__ ¿Es un hombre?  _—_ preguntó con tono nervioso tras aquel silencio tan incomodo que pareció haber durado horas _—_ No es que esté mal, es más, si le quieres esta bien… Pero nunca me lo habría imaginado.

__—__ Tranquilo papá  _—_ Albus lo miró comprensivo. Sabía que a su padre aquellos temas le incomodaban bastante.

__—__ Puedes traerlo a la cena de navidad  _—_ prosiguió aún con nerviosismo _—_ , si es lo que quieres. ¿Vais en serio?

__—__ Le he pedido que se case conmigo.

Harry esta vez estuvo a punto de escupir el café. O vomitarlo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía valida.

__—__ ¿Hay más sorpresas?  _—_ preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque lo que transmitiera fuera todo lo contrario, terminando el contenido de su taza de café.

__—__ Es Scorpius Malfoy.

Esta vez Harry si escupió el café.


	2. De familias entrelazadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter se había enfrentado a innumerables peligros a lo largo de su vida. Por eso mismo pensaba que se encontraba más que preparado para asumir su papel como padre. Al menos eso creía, hasta que Albus le comunicara, veinticinco años más tarde, su decisión: contraer matrimonio con el joven heredero de la familia Malfoy.

**2\. De familias entrelazadas**

**  
**

__—_ ¿Hay más sorpresas? —preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque lo que transmitiera fuera todo lo contrario, terminando el contenido de su taza de café._

___—__ Es Scorpius Malfoy._

_Esta vez Harry si escupió el café._

_  
_

Harry firmaba hoja tras hoja en su oficina (sin prestarle mucha atención) a la vez que recordaba aquella conversación con su hijo. Su hijo Albus. El tranquilo. El que nunca daría problemas. El que ahora le comunicaba que se iba a casar con un Malfoy. Nada más y nada menos que con el Malfoy que había peleado y discutido durante siete interminables años, provocando la resignación de ambos padres y de Mcgonagall (para qué negarlo).

Harry temblaba de tan solo imaginar los titulares.

_¡El hijo del niño que vivió se casa con el hijo de su (casi) peor enemigo!_

Y aún temblaba más al imaginar la reacción de Ginny.

 

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño apartamento de Godrick's Hollow, los causantes del nerviosismo de Harry Potter discutían. O mejor dicho, y como solía ocurrir siempre, Scorpius discutía y Albus escuchaba.

 _ _—__ ¿Te has vuelto loco? —le había dicho Scorpius una vez escuchado todo lo sucedido— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a tu padre que me llevarás a la cena de navidad? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que es buena idea que vaya?

Albus observó como el rubio comenzaba a hacer lo que siempre hacía al encontrar un pequeño problemita en su vida: hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Algo muy dado en la familia Malfoy (aunque ellos no lo admitieran).

 _ _—__ ¿Piensas conocer a mis padres el día de la boda? —preguntó con tranquilidad, esperando la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

Aun así, y tratándose de un Malfoy, para Scorpius nada era obvio. Y eso Albus debería haberlo sabido.

 _ _—__ No estaría mal —dijo para sorpresa del moreno.

 _ _—__ Los conocerás en la cena navideña —repitió—. Además, ¡ya los conoces!

 _ _—__ He ahí el problema, que ya los conozco. Y ellos me conocen a mí. Y a mi familia.

 _ _—__ No seas exagerado, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Scorpius le dirigió la misma mirada que le dirigiría a un unicornio con tres cuernos.

__—__ ¿Qué puede salir mal? —repitió el de sangre pura con tono irónico— ¿Qué puede salir mal en una cena navideña repleta de Weasleys, Potter y un solo Malfoy?

Albus suspiró. Tal vez sí que debería replantearse lo de aquella cena.

 _ _—__ Si te comportas —dijo Albus poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que decía era cierto— no tiene por qué pasar nada.

 _ _—__ Sigue sin gustarme la idea —respondió—. Tal vez la cena termine con un suicidio por mi parte.

 _ _—__ No seas exagerado —dijo Albus con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba aún más de lo que estaba en el sofá de la vieja casa— A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de almorzar en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu padre?

Scorpius volvió la mirada hacia algún lugar lejano de la habitación, evitando de manera infantil aquella pregunta por la que había rezado al mismísimo Merlín para que no la formulara.

 _ _—__ No se lo has dicho —afirmó Albus casi en un suspiro revolviéndose el pelo con frustración.

 _ _—__ Comprende mi situación —se excusó.

 _ _—__ ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Yo se lo he contado a mi padre!

 _ _—__ ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó volviendo una vez más su mirada para fijarla en la de su pareja.

 _ _—__ No muy mal.

 _ _—__ ¡Exacto! Si tu padre, que se toma todo bien, se lo ha tomado  _no muy mal_  —dijo imitando la voz de Albus—, imagina como se lo tomará mi padre, que se toma todo mal.

Albus aguardó unos segundos intentando (en vano) descifrar aquella frase que para él no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

 _ _—__ ¿Sabes que no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho?

 _ _—__ Eres idiota —le dijo con una sonrisa lanzándole un cojín a la cara.

 

En momentos como este, cuando ambos reían y disfrutaban con la compañía mutua, Albus Sirius Potter no llegaba a comprender como había estado tan cegado durante sus siete años en Hogwarts.

Era cierto que aún en ese momento había reacciones del rubio que le influenciaban a pegarle un puñetazo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo veía en él algo que no había visto nunca en ninguna chica. Y no es que no le gustaran las chicas, siempre le habían gustado y siempre le gustarían, pero lo que sentía por Scorpius Malfoy no se describía con un simple  _gustar._

Tal vez era por eso que en aquellos siete años de enseñanza se habían visto casi obligados a insultarse y en muchas (innumerables) ocasiones incluso llegado a los puños, ese  _sentimiento_ extraño y ese pequeño hormigueo en la boca del estómago que sentían ambos cada vez que fijaban la vista en el otro era tan inesperado que los ponía enfermos. Eso y que se tratasen de un  _Potter_ y de un  _Malfoy._

Una vez que ambos abandonaron Hogwarts pensaban que todo había terminado, que no volverían a verse en lo que restaba de sus vidas, fue por eso que Albus se sorprendió (no de forma agradable) al observar su cabellera rubia ondear por los pasillos del ministerio de magia.

A partir de ese día todo había ido demasiado rápido, primero odio, gritos en el baño, después indiferencia, más tarde risas, y de un día para otro Albus se despertaba media hora más temprano de lo que debería solo con tal de coincidir con él en los pasillos. Pronto comenzaron a pasar su tiempo libre en la pequeña casita de Godrick's Hollow (propiedad de Harry).

 

 _ _—__ No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar cuando nuestros padres tengan que  _conocerse_ —dijo Scorpius con una mirada inundada de pánico ante un divertido Albus.

Para sorpresa de ambos (y más para sorpresa del sangre pura) la cena de navidad no fue tan  _catastrófica_ como ambos imaginaban.

 _ _—__ Nunca te perdonarás a ti mismo si me suicido con la cucharilla del postre —había dicho Scorpius como último intento de no acudir a aquella dichosa casa.

 

Para desgracia del joven Malfoy, Albus ya se había encargado de llamar a la puerta (de una forma muy muggle, si le preguntaran a su pareja) y al otro lado se encontraba un pálido Harry Potter. Scorpius sonrió con elegancia pasándole el bol de pudin que había encargado preparar personalmente a sus elfos domésticos (era un Malfoy, no podía mancharse las manos cocinando).

 _ _—__ Prueba uno superada —le había susurrado Albus al entrar en la casa, tomando la mano de Scorpius (no fuera a ser que escapara).

 _ _—__ Voy a matarte, y después me suicidaré. Lo juro.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno junto al otro en la mesa gigantesca que adornaba la casa donde Albus había pasado su infancia, y que poco tiempo después sería decorada con un sinfín de platos navideños.

Los minutos pasaron y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incómodo inundaba la sala, solo escuchándose el masticar de los presentes.

 _ _—__ ¿Ya hay fecha para la boda? —preguntó Hermione de forma decidida con el fin de romper el hielo.

Todos observaron como Ron casi se atragantaba con un trozo de pavo relleno (al oír aquel tema tabú) y James tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada.

 _ _—__ No tenemos prisa, tal vez dentro de siete u ocho meses —dijo Albus al cerciorarse de que su pareja no tenía intención alguna de responder.

 _ _—__ ¿Será una ceremonia sencilla? —continuó Hermione pasando la mirada a Ginny, quien comía con la vista fija en su plato.

 

Habían sido horas en las que Harry se había preguntado a sí mismo si contarle o no a su mujer lo que su hijo le había confesado unos días antes. Finalmente decidió que lo más acertado era decírselo tres minutos antes de que los invitados llegaran. Harry pensó que no había estado demasiado acertado al decirle a su mujer:  _Albus se casará con Scorpius Malfoy (_ mientras que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta), _¡ya deben estar ahí!_

Definitivamente, lo de comunicar noticias importantes no era lo suyo.

 _ _—__ ¿Ceremonia sencilla? —dijo Lily con una pequeña risa— ¿Existe eso para los Malfoy?

 _ _—__ Lily —llamó Albus a modo de reproche.

 _ _—__ Déjala —intervino Scorpius por primera vez en la noche, llevándose la copa de champagne a los labios—. Tu hermana debe saber, que los Malfoy no nos caracterizamos por la ostentación, sino por nuestro buen gusto.

Harry se sirvió otra copa. La necesitaba.

 _ _—__ Aunque este a veces se vea eclipsado —continuó el joven Malfoy observando a Albus con picardía.

Era como observar un vivo retrato de Draco Malfoy.

 _ _—__ Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dicho a ti también —dijo Ron con la boca llena y fijando su mirada en Albus— lo que le dije a Rose en Kings Cross durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

 _ _—__ ¿Qué le dijo? —preguntó Scorpius con elegancia.

 

El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

 _ _—__ Dije:  _no seas muy amigable con el pequeño Malfoy, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura —_ dijo con una voz grave y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hermione.

 _ _—__ Mi padre y usted no son muy distintos —dijo Scorpius con suspicacia.

 _ _—__ ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó casi ofendido.

 _ _—__ Mi padre me dijo exactamente lo mismo en el andén —dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos rieron, a excepción de Ginny (quien aún no se encontraba demasiado contenta).

 _ _—__ Debo admitirlo, Harry —le diría más tarde Ron—. No es un mal chico para ser un Malfoy. Tu hijo sabe elegir bien.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y se dispuso a despedir a los dos chicos, quienes habían tomado sus chaquetas y aguardaban en la entrada.

 _ _—__ Adios, hijo —se despidió abrazando con cariño a Albus.

El mago se acercó al rubio y le dio un cariñoso abrazo tal y como había hecho con su hijo segundos antes. Albus solo pudo sonreír ante tal escena.

 _ _—__ Lo siento —dijo Harry divertido al ver la cara conmocionada del joven—, olvidaba que los Malfoy no hacéis este tipo de cosas.

 _ _—__ No pasa nada —sonrió con nerviosismo.

Albus y Scorpius cruzaron el umbral de la puerta en dirección al frio exterior.

 _ _—__ Señor Potter —llamó Scorpius parando su paso segundos antes de que Harry pudiera cerrar la puerta—, ¿querrían venir usted y su esposa a Malfoy Manor para almorzar mañana? Sería una buena oportunidad para que mi familia y la suya se conocieran a fondo.

Albus observó la escena impresionado. Tanto que creía que el champagne de la cena le había pasado factura.

 _ _—__ No veo por qué no querríamos ir —respondió Harry, aunque pensara todo lo contrario y en su mente solo aparecieran las palabras:  _Malfoy, horror, muerte, Ginny._

 _ _—__ Les esperaremos encantados —finalizó sonriente.

 

Minutos más tarde, Albus le diría a Scorpius lo  _encantador_ que había estado y lo  _orgulloso_ que se sentía de él mientras besaba de forma cariñosa mejilla y andaban entre la nieve.

Para sorpresa de un incrédulo Harry, esta vez Ginny no había reaccionado tan mal como lo esperaba. Había accedido (sin muchos ruegos y chantajes) a acudir a aquel almuerzo  _familiar._

Harry rogaba al espíritu de Merlín para que Lucius no se hallara en la mansión (ruego que sería respondido, ya que al escuchar la palabra  _Potter,_ de los labios de su nieto, Lucius se había dirigido a la chimenea más cercana y había desaparecido por el resto del día) mientras que se transportaba junto a Ginny.

Y es que las sorpresas agradables no cesaban, puesto que al contrario de lo que pensaban, pronto Ginny, Astoria y una ilusionada Narcisa se encontraban curioseando en el jardín de Malfoy Manor sobre posibles manteles de boda, o regalos útiles para la pareja.

 

Por otro lado, Harry se encontraba inmerso en un incómodo silencio con Draco, Scorpius y su hijo.

 _ _—__ Qué irónica es la vida —había dicho Harry al fin decidido a hablar—, pasáis siete años amargándole la existencia a Mcgonagall con vuestras peleas y miraos ahora.

 _ _—__ Se merece que la invitemos a la boda —dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

 _ _—__ ¿Afrontaremos la posibilidad a que nos lance una maldición imperdonable? —Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

Draco escuchó la conversación en silencio, y Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en ello.

Tal vez aún necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo aquello.

 _Tal vez._ Pensó mientras observaba las manos entrelazadas de los dos magos.


	3. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter se había enfrentado a innumerables peligros a lo largo de su vida. Por eso mismo pensaba que se encontraba más que preparado para asumir su papel como padre. Al menos eso creía, hasta que Albus le comunicara, veinticinco años más tarde, su decisión: contraer matrimonio con el joven heredero de la familia Malfoy.

**Epílogo**

**  
**

Harry removía la copa de whisky de fuego mientras escuchaba a la banda tocar aquella canción muggle tan famosa y especial para Albus.

 _—Fly me to the moon_ fue la primera canción que Scorpius y yo escuchamos juntos —le había dicho su hijo horas antes—. Es una canción muggle muy famosa.

Observó como la joven pareja daba vueltas en la pista de baile al compás de la música, desprendiendo ilusión, cariño y amor con sus miradas.

 

Harry abandonó su asiento con una sonrisa y se dispuso a salir al jardín a dar un paseo al notar como su esposa hablaba animadamente (mucho más contenta con aquella boda de lo que el mago hubiera pensado nunca) con alguna mujer desconocida para él.

Inhaló el aroma de las flores (tal vez rosas) que se hallaban en su máximo esplendor debido a la estación del año en la que estaban. La brisa cálida y agradable inundó los pulmones de Harry en el momento en el que escuchó una tenue voz.

 

 _—_ ¿Malfoy? —preguntó al vislumbrar una cabellera rubia en uno de los bordes de la fuente que adornaba aquel parque.

 _—_ ¿Qué quieres Potter? —le dijo con un tono de voz brusco mientras sujetaba con fuerza una botella medio vacía de whisky de fuego.

Harry avanzó hasta Draco con una sonrisa entre los labios al notar el estado del mago.

 _—_ ¿Estás borracho? —le preguntó divertido, sentándose a su lado.

 _—_ Que palabra tan vulgar, Potter —dijo este haciendo mil y un gestos con sus manos al hablar— No estoy borracho, estoy ebrio.

 _—_ Es lo mismo —respondió riendo.

 _—_ No, no lo es —continuó—. Un Malfoy, cuando bebe mucho, está ebrio. Un Potter sin embargo, cuando bebe, está borracho. La primera palabra es elegante, la segunda es vulgar, como tú.

Harry tuvo que sujetarse del borde de la fuente para no caer al agua por culpa de un ataque de risa.

 _—_ ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Draco de forma seca.

 _—_ De ti desde luego que no —dijo de forma irónica aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco negó en un movimiento de cabeza mientras suspiraba.

 _—_ ¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó ofreciéndole la botella.

Harry aceptó (no podía dejar pasar uno de los pocos ataques de generosidad que un Malfoy tenía) y observó como su copa era llenada con aquel líquido color oscuro.

 _—_ No estás muy contento con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el de ojos verdes con un semblante más serio.

 _—_ ¿Con qué? ¿Con el whisky? —Malfoy frunció el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería.

 _—_ No —rió—, con la boda.

 

Malfoy emitió un profundo  _ah_  como señal de entendimiento mientras le daba otro sorbo a la botella. Harry procedió a hacer lo mismo, bebiéndose de una vez el contenido de la copa y pasándosela de nuevo a Draco para que la llenara de nuevo.

 _—_ No se si estoy contento o no —dijo posando su mirada en el agua cristalina de la fuente—. Solo sé que Scorpius es feliz con esto, así que yo también debería estar feliz, ¿no?

Harry asintió comenzando a notar los efectos del alcohol.

 _—_ Pero no estoy feliz por ser parte de tu familia —dijo frunciendo el ceño— porque te odio.

 _—_ No me odias —dijo con una sonrisa.

 _—_ Sí que lo hago.

 _—_ No, no lo haces —Harry dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa.

 _—_ Vale, no te odio —admitió con un suspiro de resignación—. Pero fueron demasiados años  _intentando_ odiarte como para que ahora, de un día para otro, tenga que llevarme bien contigo, Potter.

Harry vació por quinta vez en la noche su copa.

 _—_ Yo tampoco te odio —Harry comenzó a tener unas incontrolables ganas de reír (producto del whisky de fuego).

 _—_ Deberías —dijo acusador, señalándolo con un dedo mientras fruncía el ceño aún más y escuchaba la risa del moreno.

 _—_ Empecemos de nuevo —dijo tendiéndole su mano como Malfoy había hecho años atrás, cuando aún iban a primer curso en Hogwarts—. Soy Harry Potter, ¿y tú?

Draco soltó una pequeña risa.

 _—_ ¿Es en serio? —preguntó divertido, a lo que Harry solo pudo asentir. Draco estrechó su mano— Soy Draco Malfoy.

 _—_ No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no?

 _—_ Ahora me siento sucio por haberte tocado —le insultó (con cara de asco), aunque la frase no surgió efecto y solo produjo un nuevo ataque de risa por parte de Harry.

Harry introdujo la mano en el agua de la fuente y salpicó con ella a Draco.

 _—_ Ya estás limpio —dijo con una sonrisa, para momentos más tarde ser mojado él también de la misma forma.

 

Mientras tanto, en el balcón que daba a la entrada del jardín donde dos magos (no demasiado jóvenes) ebrios jugueteaban con el agua, la pareja de recién casados comentaba la situación.

 _—_ Que bien se llevan, ¿no? —preguntó Albus con la sorpresa inundando su rostro.

 _—_ Demasiado bien —dijo Scorpius—. Se llevan tan bien que incluso da miedo.

 _—_ Alguna vez debían empezar a llevarse bien, ¿no?

 _—_ ¿Lo dices en serio? —Scorpius observó a su marido con una mirada indescifrable (al menos indescifrable para Albus) y preguntándose por qué se había casado con alguien tan estúpido.

Scorpius suspiró y abandonó aquel balcón, dirigiéndose una vez más a la pista de baile.

Albus lo seguiría.

Siempre lo hacía.

_**FIN** _

**Continúa en _"De rumores y segundas oportunidades"._**


End file.
